The World to Me
by martialartist816
Summary: Korra and General Iroh II met a long time ago. Throughout the years they were separated, they realized how close they've become. When they are reunited, and old friendship grows. korroh? irorra?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: WARNING: ****season finale spoilers!** When Korra and Prince Iroh meet in the Southern Water Tribe, a special friendship is formed. Years later, they reunite in the middle of a war.

**Another warning:** all fluff. No plotline whatsoever. Sorry.

**Music:** though this song doesn't fit the story, I think _Beyond the Sea_ by Frank Sinatra is a great theme song for the whole Korra/Iroh relationship. Check it out!

* * *

The World to Me

A Korroh

Chapter 1

A five-year-old Korra dashed around the open training area in the Southern Water Tribe, dodging invisible enemies. She did punches and kicks and mediocre summersaults until her breathing was ragged. Master Katara sat idly by, watching the brand new Avatar exert herself. The old waterbender smiled at the child; she would have observed the little girl 'train' all day had someone not cleared their throat for her attention.

Turning to see who it was, Katara recognized one of the White Lotus Sentries.

"Lady Katara, former Fire Lord Zuko and his grandson have arrived," he informed her.

"Excellent," she said. "Take me to them."

Katara left with a big grin on her face. It was so long since she had seen her old friend.

* * *

"But Grandfather," a black-haired ten-year-old boy whined, "can't I stay with you and talk about grown up things? I don't want to play with a little waterbender!"

Zuko gave a small chuckle and leaned down to his grandson. "Iroh, you will have you chance to be a grown up," the elderly man assured him. "Go have fun. The Avatar is a lively young lady; you should be happy to get to know her.

Little Iroh's face contorted to apprehension. "You never said the Avatar was a girl! Girls are weird."

"Alright then," Zuko said with another chuckle, "spend some time with Korra, and if you don't have any fun all day, you can sit in on the boring meetings between me and the Tribe leaders."

"Deal!" The two shook on it, and the former Fire Lord sent Iroh to where Korra was.

* * *

"Intruder!" Korra yelled when she saw a boy approaching. He was wearing a red parka and dark boots. His hair was black, but his skin was pale. She recognized those features as Fire Nation.

Iroh stared at the little girl with an annoyed expression on his face. She was throwing punches in his direction, trying to appear intimidating. The fire that shot from her tiny fists barely made it three feet before dissipating in the cold air.

"Who are you?" the small girl in blue demanded.

"I am Prince Iroh," he told her in what he thought was a sophisticated tone. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Avatar; you gotta deal with it!" Korra crossed her arms and her lip stuck in the air as a pout. One eyebrow crept up as she eyed him. "You don't look like a prince. I think you're lying."

"I am so a prince!" Iroh retorted. "And I will rule the Fire Nation one day." He crossed his arms, satisfied by the way that sounded. Something cold hit his neck that kind of hurt, but didn't.

"Hey! What was that for?" he yelled at Korra, who was now a distance away from him.

Instead of answering, she laughed and gathered a handful of snow, shaping it into a ball. She threw it at him, and it hit his chest.

Korra laughed again, a high-pitched squeal that made it obvious she was enjoying herself at Iroh's expense.

The firebender grumbled something about girls and made a snowball to throw at Korra. When he launched it, she stood still rather than move out of the way. The ball curved in the air and landed to the Avatar's right. Iroh gaped wide-eyed at Korra, who giggled.

"How did you do that?" he asked her.

"Waterbending," she answered with a sassy roll of the eyes. "I _am_ the Avatar."

Iroh had never seen waterbending before. All he knew was fire. Sure, he knew about the other three elements, but they didn't have a part in his life. To him, this was fascinating.

"Can you do more?" he asked in pure little-kid awe.

To answer, Korra did simple, yet traditional maneuvers. The snow on the ground moved a little from her beginner techniques. She then raised her hand, causing part of the snow to melt. She strung the water into a ribbon and made it dance around for a bit. As a finale, she splashed Iroh, whose expression hardened.

* * *

In less than a week, the two became the best of friends. They had snowball fights, drank tea, and practiced firebending together. Iroh had completely forgotten about the 'grown up' things he wanted to do on this trip.

When the time came for Zuko and Iroh to depart, Korra wailed in protest. After being told about a thousand times that Iroh couldn't stay, she finally accepted it.

The Fire Nation prince kneeled in front of Korra so he was eye level with her. Her lip was out again, but unlike last time she pouted, she eyes were as large as her polar bear puppy's.

"I'm gunna miss you," she sniffled.

"I'll miss you, too." He pulled her in for an awkward hug that couldn't have lasted two seconds. Zuko called his grandson to board the ship with him. Right before he left, Korra flicked Iroh's forehead lightly. It was her special way of saying goodbye.

She didn't know it then, but they wouldn't see each other for a very long time.

* * *

There were certain attributes General Iroh had that didn't fit his birth element. Unlike fire, he was adaptable, sustaining, and decisive. Those were the reasons he was such an effective leader. They were also the reasons her survived the surprise offense in Yue Bay.

He definitely was surprised that the Equalists had maneuverable aircraft. The sneak attack caught everyone off guard. But even when his ships were going down, he wouldn't give up.

He quickly learned that the aircraft don't like fire, much to his advantage, and so that's what he used. The bombs were another story, though.

He took down the three planes that were headed straight toward him, but that last one got a hit. The blast sent him flying out of the crow's nest and into the cold water below. He would've drowned without the aid of a seventeen-year-old girl.

"Avatar Korra. You saved my life," he said once they broke the surface. "Thank you."

The girl nodded and used a powerful waterbending move to propel them to shore.

They made it to the underground network of sewers and to the compound. Korra sat the general down and began to assess his burn.

"It looks bad, but I think I can heal it," she told him. Immediately, she bent water to his arm, and it glowed.

The healing felt nice. The cool liquid brought much relief to the angry flesh underneath. It was a big wound, so it took some time to heal.

"It's nice to see you again, Korra," Iroh said.

The Avatar jerked her head back slightly. The glowing water accentuated her confused eyes.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" she inquired.

The general wore a thoughtful expression, and then smiled a bit.

"You were very young last time I saw you. Does this ring a bell?" He flicked her forehead with his right hand.

"Ow," she said, rubbing the spot he hit. Her face suddenly lit up in remembrance. "Iroh!"

She forgot all about the fact that she was healing him and flung her arms around his neck. The water splashed on the ground around their feet.

Iroh let out a small grunt at the unexpected embrace, but then smiled and hugged back.

"Spirits, I've missed you so much!" Korra said.

"I missed you, too," he said with a light laugh. "And, really, it is good to see you again."

Bolin cleared his throat. "Excuse me, am I missing something here?"

Korra pulled away from the general as if she just remembered there were other people around. By the look on everyone's faces, they were wondering the same thing.

"General Iroh and I met in the Southern Water Tribe twelve years ago," Korra explained. "He was kind of my only friend."

"Well," Iroh said, "it looks like you've made a lot more friends here."

"Right," Korra said nodding. "Iroh, this is Bolin, Mako, and Asami."

They all exchanged greetings. Both Asami and Bolin seemed ecstatic to meet the general. Mako, however, held a less-than- subtle glare at the older firebender.

At dinner, Korra and Iroh sat next to each other, bringing up old memories. They laughed and shared funny stories with the others at the table.

After most had gone to bed, the general helped Korra clean the area. She had noticed her was looking at her in a different way lately, when he thought she wouldn't see. The Avatar had also stolen glances at the twenty-two-year-old.

He had changed so much in the course of a decade, and he was nothing like her last memory of him. He was no longer that lanky, yet chubby-faced kid in a red parka. He was a general. He definitely grew into his limbs and gained just the right amount of muscle. _That's what time does to you, I guess,_Korra thought.

And oh, spirits, he was handsome. She was just musing how attractive he was when he approached her.

"You look good, Korra," he said, breaking her out of her stupor. It took a moment for what he said to sink in, and she smiled. "You aren't that little annoying water tribe girl anymore."

"I could say the same thing about you, _General,"_ Korra teased.

They fell into a silence after the dishes were all put away. Together, they walked across the compound without a word. They reached the sleeping quarters, which mostly consisted of mismatched tents, and Iroh stopped in front of Korra's tent.

"I'm right here is you need anything," he told her, gesturing to the tent beside hers. He held her left hand in his right. "It was a pleasure catching up with you today." He bent down in what looked like a formal bow and kissed the back of her hand. He left after that, but not before seeing a glimpse of an adorable blush grace her cheeks.

* * *

**AN:** I know this isn't one of my best stories; I started it mainly to get out of my writers' block.

Can I just say, **holy shit Korroh is the best ship in the world!** Well, behind Zutara of course. I love Iroh. He's so sexy.

Everyone seems to like the idea of Iroh and Korra meeting when they were kids. It intrigued me so much, and thus this was born!

Chapter 2 soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** more fluff. What's wrong with me? Oh well, I think it's cute. Hopefully you do too.

P.S. I would just like to say thank you to all of you who added me as an author or my story to their favorites. I smile so widely when I get emails form . And your reviews are so sweet! I'm really happy you all enjoy my work. Thanks again! And Happy Fourth fo July!

* * *

Chapter 2

Just as Korra put her head down, someone was at her tent door. She sighed irritably and pulled the fabric aside. Mako strode inside and sat down.

"Do you need something?" Korra asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"No, I just… wanted to talk," he said. Korra groaned internally and sat up.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

"What makes you thing something's bothering me?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Why else would you be here?"

"Oh, right," he breathed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, it's not exactly some_thing_ that's bothering me. Rather some_one."_

"Go on," Korra urged when he paused.

"And it's not that I don't trust your judgment or anything, because I do. I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you. And… I don't want anyone to hurt you," he babbled.

_You've hurt me,_ Korra thought bitterly. "Don't beat around the bush, Mako. Get to the point." That came out a little harsher than intended. She hoped he took it as crankiness from lack of sleep.

"It's that General Iroh guy. I get an uneasy felling from him," Mako spit out.

What could possibly lead him to think that? He had met Iroh hours ago, and he was already jumping to conclusions.

"You can't be serious right now," Korra said, disbelieving. She quickly jumped into defense for her friend. "General Iroh is a trustworthy man who is loyal to us, his _team._ You have no right to judge him so quickly." She glared at him, mad that he had the audacity to even say such a thing.

"That's not it. I know he's on the good side, but," he hesitated, choosing his next words, "I don't like the way he looks at you."

Korra's jaw dropped, dumbfounded by his words. Her shock turned to anger, and she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"He doesn't _'look_' at me in any special way," she lied, knowing that wasn't entirely true. "He's just a gentleman. Unlike you. And why do you care anyway?"

"Please understand, Korra." He sounded desperate. "I want you to be careful who you set your sights on. I'd hate to see your heart broken." Korra gaped at him.

"You hypocrite!" she said. "You're telling me you don't want to see me hurt when you're the first person to ever rip my heart out. I mean seriously, you told me you had feeling for me and still chose Asami. Do you know how much _that_ hurt? I'm not saying I like Iroh that way, but if I did, it wouldn't be any of your business. I'm tired of waiting for you. So forgive me for trying to move on!"

Tears pricked her eyes somewhere in the middle of her spiel. At the last words, they flowed freely as she choked back sobs.

Mako tried to say something, apologize maybe, but Korra wouldn't hear it. She brushed him off, nearly causing him to fall over. He left eventually with a final, sad look in the Avatar's direction.

She cried into her pillow until fatigue overcame her, and she fell asleep.

* * *

_Time faded away until it stopped completely. Korra found herself wandering an abandoned Equalist warehouse full of weapons. The loudest sound was her feet making the wooden floor boards to creak with every step. The edges of her vision were blurred, giving her a headache._

_She thought she was alone, but she ended up on her hands and knees like she was pushed. Only no one had touched her._

_Amon stepped out of the shadows. The glint of eyes shining behind the mask made her shutter involuntarily._

_As he advanced slowly, she tried to run, bend, anything. But it was like she couldn't move. She was a frozen statue, forced to watch as her worst nightmare unfolded in front of her._

"_I told you I would destroy you," Amon said in his menacing voice. His hand touched her head, and she let out a strangled scream. Her life, along with her bending, dwindled, and she crashed to the floor._

* * *

Someone was shaking her shoulder. Korra's eyes snapped open and she gasped. She was covered in sweat from head to toe and breathing rapidly.

"Korra, it's okay," a soft voice cooed. "It was just a dream." It was Iroh.

He placed the back of his hand on her cheek, wiping away some of the perspiration. When he noticed she was shivering, he put a sturdy arm around her shoulders.

"Iroh," Korra sighed and she leaned into him.

He didn't say anything for a while, letting Korra calm down and come back to reality.

"What time is it?" she asked quietly.

"About five in the morning," he told her. "I heard you talk in your sleep. You sounded scared so I came to check on you."

"Thanks, Iroh," she said with a small smile. "I guess there's no real point in going back to sleep now. Sorry if I woke you."

The general shook his head "It's alright. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You had me worried."

Korra felt a pit in her stomach for a second. It was a nervous feeling she associated with shyness. The only time she felt it before was when she was in love with Mako. Now, especially after their fight last night, all she wanted to do was punch the firebender when he was near. Was she starting to like Iroh in a different way?

Standing up, Korra said, "I think I'll walk around for a bit."

"I'll come with you," Iroh offered, following her out of the tent.

"You don't have to," she said. "It's pretty early."

"No, really Korra, I want to," he insisted. "We can talk if you want."

Korra smiled. She felt like she needed to tell someone about her dream. Get it off her chest.

She talked as they walked. He listened intently as she explained the details behind her immense fear of getting her bending taken away. When she got to the actual dream, the images danced fresh in her mind. Her eyes widened slightly, and she swore she could fell Amon's hand on her forehead again.

By the time she was done talking, they had reached the sewer entrance that overlooked the bay. Korra noticed her hand was held in Iroh's. As to who took whose hand, she didn't know. But then again, she didn't care. His hand felt nice in hers. It was warm and comforting.

"Korra, I understand why you're feeling stressed these days," Iroh said. "Amon is a horrible person. But I have all faith in you. I don't doubt you can win this."

The Avatar smiled sadly. "Thanks, that… makes me feel better," she said not-too-convincingly.

"That's not all that's bothering you, is it?" It was more of a statement than a question. Iroh gazed at her with those liquid gold eyes shining with genuine concern. His hair was falling into his eyes; it wasn't slicked back to its usual style that early in the morning. The short sleeves of his baggy sleep shirt exposed his burn mark, still wrapped in bandages.

"No," Korra admitted with her head down. She sat on the edge of the metal tunnel, letting her legs dangle off the end. Iroh followed her lead.

"I can't believe we're in the middle of a war, and I have to worry about boy drama," she said almost angrily. The general beside her offered no comment, allowing her to elaborate.

"Mako is one of the first friends I made in this city. He was there for me as a captain and a brother, in a way. We've saved each other's lives so many times I've lost count." Korra didn't notice she began to squeeze Iroh's hand tighter and tighter. "Then he goes and lies to me, that damn jerk. Her worries about my love life when his is hanging by a thread."

She ended her rant with a dramatic huff and a scowl.

"Listen Korra, I know what Mako did to you," Iroh admitted sheepishly. If Korra found that disturbing in any way, she didn't let on. "I could hear you two talking last night. Not that I was eavesdropping of anything. It's just… your tent is right next to mine."

The Avatar blushed a little. Of course she doesn't blame him for hearing her conversation, but considering he was a big part of the discussion, it was somewhat embarrassing.

"Can I just say I think you're amazing?" Iroh said, looking at her with a soft expression. "You don't deserve what Mako did to you. It was wise to stop waiting for someone who can't make up his mind."

"Thank you, again, for everything." Korra intertwined their fingers and leaned on his shoulder. His cheek rested on her hair as he breathed in her sweet scent.

They sat there long enough for the sun to send its streaks of light across the sky from behind them. Judging that it was around six thirty, they made their way back to the compound.

* * *

**AN:** sorry if anyone's OOC. I'll try to make them act more like themselves.

My headcannon: in the show, Korra is usually guarded and stubborn, not wanting people to be able to read her emotions. But I feel that with Iroh, she lets loose and is herself.

Iroh, in the show and my mind, is a gentleman. He knows pushing a girl won't get them anywhere, so he's patient.

Chapter 3 coming up!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **the last chapter in my little trilogy.

**WARNING: **major season finale spoilers. Seriously, you probably won't understand this if you haven't seen it yet.

**PLOT GAP:** remember when Mako volunteered to go with Korra on that 'let's get Amon' field trip? Well, in this story, Iroh went with her instead. This starts off just after Iroh electrocutes Amon, and Korra got her banding taken away :'(

I think I will die from the amount of fluff.

* * *

"Iroh," Korra mumbled, still very weak. "M-My bending."

"It'll be alright, Korra." The general tried to sound confident for her sake as he ran through the halls of the pro bending arena. The Avatar was limp in his arms. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Suddenly, his feet stopped moving on their own accord, and he fell. Korra tumbled a few feet, carried by momentum, and lay still on the ground. An outside force made Iroh come to a kneeling position, and Amon stepped forward.

"It will almost be a shame to take the bending of one so talented," the masked man said. "Almost."

Korra stood shakily, trying to regain her bearings. Then she saw Iroh.

_No, _she thought. _He can't lose his bending, too. He doesn't deserve it._

In a last-ditch attempt to help him, Korra threw her fist out. She put every ounce of strength behind the punch. She wasn't expecting anything to actually happen. But air came out.

Even Amon was so shocked he forgot about the general for a moment.

"I can airbend?" Korra asked herself. She clenched another fist and looked Amon right in the eye. "I can airbend."

She punched some more, letting instinct take over. Swirls of air launched from her knuckles and knocked Amon back. He staggered, so caught up in surprise that he lost his footing. With one last powerful blow, Korra pushed him out the window.

She helped Iroh up, and they went to the windowsill. There was a lot of commotion among the Equalists. They saw Amon, or rather Noatak, waterbending. He had no scar. The people below jeered at their traitor of a leader.

Noatak fled, using his waterbending to go to an unknown place.

Iroh tried to get a hit on him with firebending, to no avail. When she was sure that evil man was gone, Korra let her knees buckle, and she collapsed in utter exhaustion. Iroh caught her, holding her upright with one arm. His other hand dipped to her knees, and he picked her up.

A single tear slid down her cheek, though she wasn't fully conscious. It had finally sunk in. No more Avatar Korra. She was just Korra the airbender. That was it.

Iroh stopped to look at her. A deep sadness shone in his eyes. He bent down and left a kiss on Korra's forehead before walking on.

* * *

The air was tense as everyone waited in the stuffy room at the South Pole. No one spoke, for fear that breaking the silence would break to balance. After what seemed like forever, Katara opened the door with a defeated expression. Almost everyone stood.

"I'm sorry," the old woman said dejectedly. "I've done everything I can. But Korra's bending is gone."

"But you're the best healer in the whole world," Lin insisted.

"She can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements is gone," Katara explained.

Korra emerged from the healing room. She avoided eye contact with everyone and went straight outside.

Mako followed her, leaving the rest of them to fall into silence once more.

Iroh's shoulders were hunched. He wasn't really supposed to be there. Originally, he was going to head back to the Fire Nation Bumi's ship. But Korra, in her half-conscious state, demanded he be there with her.

Mako reappeared. He looked angry as his hand ran repeatedly though his hair. He slumped onto the bench and mumbled, "I'm such an idiot."

Wondering what he did this time, Iroh got up and walked out. There was no sign of Korra, except some polar bear dog tracks. He followed them, hoping his childhood friend would be at the end of their trail.

He eventually found Naga. Korra was perfectly still at the edge of the cliff. She was fixated on something he couldn't see.

All of the sudden, her eyes glowed, and she entered the Avatar State for the first time. Her body lifted on a pillar of air. She bent the snow around her, a ring of fire, and the ice on the cliff. Huge waves rose and fell with the movements of her wrists. She settled down, and the glow in her eyes diminished.

When she turned around, her gaze went to the firebender watching her. She smiled widely and ran to him. He caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"It's back, Iroh," she said when he set her down. Her eyes were watering. "Avatar Aang gave it all back."

"Korra, I'm so happy for you," Iroh told her. He held her tan hand in his gloved one, a small smile on his lips. "But you should know, you're still incredible. And you mean the world to me, bending or no bending."

Korra stood on her toes and touched his face with her fingertips. His cheeks were red from the cold, and she thought it was the cutest thing she ever saw. Her hand slipped behind his neck as she pulled him closer to her. His arms slid around her, closing the remaining distance between them. He kissed her on the mouth, and despite the temperature in the air, she found his lips to be warm and inviting.

Korra's other arm came up to his neck as she deepened the kiss. It wasn't exactly heated, but it sparked something within them. It felt as if they were making up for lost time in the twelve years they were separated.

They pulled apart all too soon. Korra looked at Iroh's amber eyes, communicating everything she wanted to say without words.

_You mean the world to me, too._

* * *

"So that's it? You're just leaving?" Korra asked angrily. She felt abandoned and hurt. She was already feeling alone.

"You don't know how much I want to stay," Iroh said. His voice was low, like a whisper. He would do that when he was sad, like he didn't want people to see him weak. "But I have obligations to the United Forces. There are things that need to be done." He stepped closer, only to have the Avatar step away. She wouldn't look at him.

"You don't have to waste your breath with an excuse. Just go," she said bitterly, hugging her elbows. Iroh stayed stubbornly glued to his spot, though.

"Korra, please I—look at me," he pleaded. This time when he moved forward, Korra remained still. She let Iroh take her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. He could see the anger drain out, washed away by fresh tears. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad I… I'm scared." Her gaze was filled with emotion. She couldn't lose him, not when she just got him. "If I let you go, I won't know when you'll come back. I can't wait for you to return."

"Oh, Korra." He swiped his thumb over her cheek. "You won't be waiting. I'll be back as soon as possible. And this time, it won't be twelve long years until we see each other. I promise."

"General Iroh," the ship's captain appeared out of nowhere. He spoke awkwardly, knowing that he was interrupting something, "it's time to depart." Iroh nodded, and the captain left quickly.

The general and the Avatar were left alone on the frozen loading dock. They were huddled together against the cold, against time.

"I'll miss you, General Iroh," Korra said. She kissed his cheek and lingered there, not wanting to let go just yet. A small grin appeared on Iroh's lips.

"Between you and me," he whispered in her ear. "I hear the general of the United Forces is planning an extended vacation in Republic City this spring."

Korra smiled. "In that case, I think it's time for me to return to the city. For purely political purposes, of course."

"Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other." He winked at her.

Korra pulled him in and kissed his lips one last time. "It's a date."

* * *

**AN: **that's all folks! I really hope you liked it. Feel free to review. Reviews make me feel all good inside.

There could be an epilogue in the near future. Maybe. Possibly. Okay yeah, there's an epilogue. Stay tuned!


	4. Epilogue: No Moon at All

**No Moon at All**

Sung by Doris Day

* * *

It was late, around three in the morning. The park in Republic City was completely empty, save two people. It was a new moon that night, invisible to the human eye, and without artificial light, the grassy hills were dark.

On a picnic blanket, under a tree, huddled together were the general of the United Forces and the Avatar. A lamp lay off to the side, giving off a dim firelight.

This was the first night Korra and Iroh had seen each other in half a season. The mid-spring weather was a comfortable cool and the air smelled like rain.

They sat there, perfectly content in watching the stars and just being together. He would steal a kiss or two, being chaste out of respect for the young lady. Her heart would race every time their lips met like she was a child with a crush. She hated that she blushed so often around him, but he found it endearing.

Iroh sat up, causing Korra to furrow her eyebrows.

"What is it?" she asked. He looked at her with what she could call a thoughtful expression. But then he smiled and pulled her into his lap. Tucking a stray strand of her hair away, his gaze flickered to her lips before returning to her ocean blue eyes.

"I love you," he said casually, like it was part of average conversation. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Her mouth responded to his immediately, moving in perfect sync. She tangled her fingers in his hair, not allowing him to go anywhere.

"I love you, too." She kissed him again a little more feverishly. Iroh's hands migrated to the small of her back, holding her against him. Her palms rested on his chest, slowly curling and fisting his shirt.

Iroh swiftly snapped his fingers, and the flame from the lamp went out, extinguishing them in complete darkness.

"_The night is right and bright moonlight might interfere."_

* * *

**AN: **and I leave the rest to your imagination. Cheesy ending, I know, but I feel like they would say and do things like this.

But seriously, I'm obsessed with that song "No Moon at All." It's a great date night song and a good fit for this scene. It's all romantic with just the right amount of sexy. Check it out!


End file.
